My Immortal 2: Voldemort's Lament
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Voldemort is between the few remaining sane wizards. He must figure out what happened to Hogwarts. The answer he finds turns him into an even more cynical and bitter man who does not want to conquer the world anymore, but would rather toy around with the idiots inhabiting it. Fan Sequel to My Immortal, I hope you'll enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell them.


Fate, what an ironic concept to ponder upon. It is what we use to scapegoat whenever something bad happens to us. It is what many consider to be the untamed monster that controls their very existence. Some were foolish to try and fight it, others resigned and accepted its will. But sometimes, the fools emerged victorious. And it is through fate's twisted ways that we are brought to magical world of Hogwarts…

Once a famous school that initiated talented youths in the world of wizardry, it had fallen from grace upon being moved from Scotland to England. All of a sudden, Muggle culture had infiltrated it like a strange disease, twisting the minds of its attendees in the creepiest of ways. And this all leads us to a fateful happening:

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Its tables, seats and various objects were scattered on the floor and a flying car had crashed in the middle of the Hall. The young wizards and witches alongside their teachers had hidden, trying to escape the rain of lightning which fell from the ceiling. Guttural laughter, chilling to the bravest of hearts, echoed everywhere as a single broom hovered above them all, a bald pale man wearing dark grey robes riding it.

"Save us, Ebony!" the principal cried.

A skinny girl dressed in gothic attire wept fearfully, it was obvious that she did not want to handle such a great responsibility of facing the Dark Lord himself. She reached her shaking hand into her pocket, took out her wand, pointed it at the terrifying wizard and shouted:

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111"

A green lightning bolt jolted right into the bald man's direction, and then everything went black.

* * *

Alright, you're probably all wondering how I got in this mess. Surrounded by incompetent minions, getting in conflicts with teenagers and having a failure of an Avada Kedavra aimed at me. To many wizards, this might be one of the worst days of their lives, but to me, the great Lord Voldemort, it's a mere Tuesday. Let me start from where it all began…

It was a rather peculiar day, outside it was both snowing and raining, blocking the sun's annoying rays from reaching the lands. I had just arrived at Malfoy Manor, my new base of operations. Convincing the Malfoys to accept me and the Death Dealers was easier than I expected. Both Lucius and Draco had strangely gotten slow-in-the-minds, so to say. Perhaps a bit too slow for my taste. I traversed the elaborate gardens and reached the front door which swung inward just as I was a few steps from it. As soon as I set foot in the large and dimly lit hallway, a middle aged pale woman with long blonde hair came to greet me.

"I hope you have traveled well, my Lord!" Narcissa said.

"More or less." I nodded at her. "Call Bellatrix and the others in the Drawing Room. We need to discuss this unexpected development from Hogwarts."

"As you wish," she replied, bowing down and retreating afterwards.

Indeed, it was an unexpected development, the sudden announcement that they were moving Hogwarts from Scotland to England. To be more precise, it was in a more hidden area, surrounded by a good number of hills, and it still gave the impression of an old abandoned castle. However, there have been rumors that certain types of Muggle subcultures had infested the school, particularly the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor. This was probably the reason why both Lucius and Draco had started acting very strange lately. Thankfully, both Narcissa and Bellatrix seemed unaffected, so at least they were going to be reliable in the near future. I had to find out precisely what had happened to Hogwarts, what kind of strange force had started messing around with them, and, if possible, how I could use it to further my own goals.

It wasn't until the meeting in the Drawing Room, when I had noticed something peculiar about Draco. Instead of having the same blank stare in his eyes that his father had, he seemed rather awestruck. How I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off of his face. Instead, I mustered the calmest and most concerned voice I could, and I asked:

"Draco, my boy, you seem quite distraught, has something happened at school today?"

And then I heard the words that I would begin to dread. The very cause of this terrible predicament in which we were all stuck. With an uncharacteristic happy tone which betrayed how love-struck he was, the young Malfoy uttered:

"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."


End file.
